Cristiano Ronaldo
(3) 196 (84) 138 (147) | nationalmannschaft = Portugal U-17 Portugal U-20 Portugal U-21 Portugal U-23 Portugal | nationaljahre = 2001–2002 2003 2002–2003 2004 2003– | länderspiele (tore) = 9 (6) 5 (1) 10 (3) 3 (1) 105 (40) | lgupdate = 1. September 2013 | nmupdate = 14. August 2013 }} Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro kɾiʃˈtiɐnu ʁuˈnaɫðu}} (* 5. Februar 1985 in Funchal, Madeira, Portugal) ist ein portugiesischer Fußballspieler. Er steht nach dem teuersten Transfer der Fußballgeschichte seit Sommer 2009 bei Real Madrid unter Vertrag. Er ist zudem Kapitän der portugiesischen Nationalmannschaft. In seinem Verein agiert er vornehmlich als Flügelstürmer,„Profil: Cristiano Ronaldo“ (manutd.com), abgerufen am 14. Juni 2011 kommt aber zeitweilig auch im Angriffszentrum oder als zweiter Stürmer in vorderster Linie zum Einsatz.„Profil: Cristiano Ronaldo“ (realmadrid.de), abgerufen am 14. Juni 2011 Cristiano Ronaldo wurde sowohl zu Europas Fußballer des Jahres als auch zum Weltfußballer des Jahres 2008 gewählt. In den Social Media ist er auch unter dem Numeronym CR7 bekannt. Karriere Im Verein Die ersten Schritte Bereits im Alter von drei Jahren trat Cristiano Ronaldo erstmals gegen den Ball, und als er sechsjährig die Grundschule besuchte, war seine Leidenschaft für den Fußballsport offensichtlich. Er entwickelte Sympathien für Benfica Lissabon, obwohl er sich später für dessen Lokalrivalen Sporting Lissabon entscheiden sollte. Sein erster Verein war aber der Amateurklub CF Andorinha. In dem Klub, bei dem sein Vater als Zeugwart arbeitete, spielte Ronaldo ab dem Alter von acht Jahren und im Laufe der nun folgenden zwei Jahre begann er sich landesweit einen Namen zu machen. Mit Nacional Funchal und Marítimo Funchal zeigten sich 1995 die beiden führenden Vereine auf Madeira an einer Verpflichtung des jungen Talents interessiert. Die Wahl fiel schließlich auf den kleineren Verein von Nacional, nachdem Vertreter von Marítimo ein Treffen mit dem Berater Ronaldos bei Andorinha hatten platzen lassen. Bei seinem neuen Verein gewann er eine Jugendmeisterschaft und absolvierte 1997 ein dreitägiges Probetraining bei Sporting Lissabon. Für eine nicht bekannte Ablösesumme (bzw. „Ausbildungsentschädigung“) wechselte Ronaldo später schließlich zum Hauptstadtverein.„Sporting Lissabon: Die Wiege der Weltfußballer“ (FAZ.net), 12. Januar 2009 Sporting Lissabon In der Kaderschmiede von Sporting Lissabon trainierte Ronaldo fortan in Alcochete mit anderen Jugendspielern des Vereins unter professioneller Führung. Dabei hatte er anfänglich Akzeptanzprobleme bei den Kameraden, die zumeist aus der näheren Umgebung Lissabons entstammten und sich über Ronaldos spezifischen Dialekt aus Madeira lustig machten. Zur persönlichen Unterstützung sollte sich schließlich seine Mutter um den jungen Teenager vor Ort kümmern. Auch ein extremer Wachstumsschub stand seiner weiteren sportlichen Entwicklung zunächst einmal im Wege. Dennoch sollte Ronaldo später der erste Jugendliche in der Vereinsgeschichte von Sporting Lissabon sein, der binnen einer Saison für die U-16-, U-17-, U-18-, die Reserveauswahl und für das Profiteam zum Einsatz kam.„Clash of the Titans“ (Manchester Evening News), 24. April 2007 Dabei debütierte er am 29. September 2002 gegen Sporting Braga und schoss bereits bei seinem zweiten Spiel für die A-Mannschaft am 7. Oktober 2002 gegen den Moreirense FC zwei Tore zum 3:0-Sieg. Zudem stand Ronaldo im portugiesischen Kader zur U-17-Europameisterschaft 2002 in Dänemark.„Top-Elf: Cristiano Ronaldo“ (DFB.de), abgerufen am 14. Juni 2011 Durch seine Leistung bei der U-17-EM fiel er auch der internationalen Fußballwelt auf. Zunächst entdeckte mit Gérard Houllier der damalige Trainer des FC Liverpool den damals 17-jährigen Youngster.„Houllier: I spotted Ronaldo before Fergie“ (DailyMail.co.uk), 5. Dezember 2010 Nur kurze Zeit später bemühte sich auch Arsène Wenger vom FC Arsenal um die Gunst des Portugiesen.„Wenger: I wish I had signed Ronaldo“ (TheTelegraph.co.uk), 5. Dezember 2008 Verpflichtungspläne sollten in beiden Fällen aber schließlich daran scheitern, dass Ronaldo als zu jung eingestuft wurde und nach Meinung der Verantwortlichen noch Zeit benötigte, um sich zu einem Spitzenfußballer zu entwickeln. Im Sommer 2003 kam es dann jedoch zur Begegnung mit Alex Ferguson und dessen Verein Manchester United, als Sporting den englischen Großverein anlässlich der Eröffnungsfeierlichkeiten des José-Alvalade-Stadions in Lissabon mit 3:1 besiegte. Dabei demonstrierte Ronaldo auf beiden Außenpositionen seine Leistungsfähigkeit und beeindruckte seine Gegenspieler durch ein trickreiches Spiel derart, dass diese ihren Trainer auf einen möglichen Transfer des jungen Portugiesen ansprachen.„The brightest star in Europe“ (TheGuardian.co.uk), 19. Januar 2011 Manchester United 2003–2006 Im August 2003 wechselte Ronaldo zu Manchester United. Da Ferguson nach dem Wechsel von David Beckham zu Real Madrid primär nach einem Nachfolger auf der rechten Mittelfeldposition suchte, entschied er sich schließlich zur Verpflichtung von Cristiano Ronaldo, der damit auch zum ersten Portugiesen in der Vereinsgeschichte von Manchester United wurde. Der 17,5-Millionen-Euro-Kauf erhielt bei seiner Ankunft das renommierte Trikot mit der Rückennummer 7, das zuvor von Vereinslegenden wie George Best, Bryan Robson, Éric Cantona und Beckham getragen worden war. Um diesem Druck zu entgehen, hatte Ronaldo ursprünglich mit der 28 die gleiche Trikotnummer wie bei Sporting gewählt. Ferguson bestand jedoch darauf, dass sein neuer Spieler künftig mit der geschichtsträchtigen Nummer 7 auflaufen sollte. miniatur|querkant|Cristiano Ronaldo, April 2006 Am 16. August 2003, dem ersten Spieltag der Saison 2003/04, feierte Ronaldo sein Debüt im Old Trafford. Nach einer Stunde beim Stand von 1:0 gegen die Bolton Wanderers eingewechselt, gewann er durch sein trickreiches Flügelspiel schnell die Fans für sich und trug entscheidend zum 4:0-Endstand bei.„Ferguson hails Ronaldo debut“ (BBC Sport), 17. August 2003 Sein erstes Tor in der Premier League schoss Ronaldo Anfang November per Freistoß gegen den FC Portsmouth. Insgesamt bestritt er im Laufe seiner ersten Spielzeit in England 40 Pflichtspiele und schoss sechs Tore. Seinem gelungenen Debüt zum Trotz hatte er zunächst Schwierigkeiten, sich an die englische Spielweise zu gewöhnen.„Ronaldo rides to the rescue“ (BBC Sport), 23. Mai 2004 Dennoch ließ der erste Titel nicht lange auf sich warten. In der Meisterschaft belegten die Red Devils zwar nur den dritten Rang, dafür aber gewann Ronaldo mit United das Finale um den FA Cup gegen den FC Millwall und traf hierbei per Kopf zur Führung.„Neville hails Ronaldo“ (BBC Sport), 22. Mai 2004 Von den United-Fans wurde Ronaldo am Saisonende zum „Spieler der Saison“ gewählt. Die Spielzeit 2004/05, in der Ronaldo 50 Pflichtspiele bestritt und neun Tore schoss, endete ohne Titelgewinn. In der Liga reichte es für Manchester United erneut nur zum dritten Platz. Im Finale um den FA Cup traf Ronaldo zwar im Elfmeterschießen gegen den FC Arsenal, dennoch ging die Partie verloren. In der Saison 2005/06 entwickelte sich Ronaldo endgültig zu einem wichtigen Leistungsträger seines Teams, das diesmal zwar bereits in der Gruppenphase der Champions League ausschied, jedoch mit Wayne Rooney, Patrice Evra oder Nemanja Vidić durch vielversprechende Neuverpflichtungen ergänzt wurde und daraufhin in der Liga die Vize-Meisterschaft erreichte. Ein Titelgewinn gelang durch den 4:0-Sieg im Finale des Ligapokals gegen Wigan Athletic, in dessen Verlauf auch Ronaldo traf.„Man Utd ease to Carling Cup glory“ (BBC Sport), 26. Februar 2006 Zu Beginn der Spielzeit hatte er den 1000. Premier-League-Treffer des Vereins erzielt.„Middlesbrough 4-1 Man Utd“ (BBC Sport), 29. Oktober 2005 Am Saisonende war Ronaldo mit 12 Toren erstmals im zweistelligen Bereich. Eine erste namhafte Ehrung war daraufhin die Auszeichnung zum besten Jungprofi der FIFPro, die er im Folgejahr erfolgreich verteidigen sollte.„FIFPro Award History“ (FIFPro.org) Bei der Wahl zum Weltfußballer des Jahres 2005 belegte er den 20. Platz. Saison 2006/07 miniatur|Cristiano Ronaldo, Dezember 2006 Obwohl nach der WM 2006 infolge der Ereignisse in der Partie gegen England viele Wechselgerüchte auftraten und er im Laufe der ersten Spiele nach dem Turnier von den eigenen wie gegnerischen Fans bei jedem Ballkontakt ausgepfiffen wurde,„Ronaldo shrugs off Oxford taunts“ (BBC Sport), 8. August 2006 markierte die Saison 2006/07 Ronaldos endgültigen Durchbruch zum Starspieler von Manchester United und einem der besten Akteure der Premier League. Durch seine beständig guten Leistungen ließen die Unmutsbekundungen im United-Anhang schnell wieder nach, wohl auch, da Ronaldos fußballerischer Stil innerhalb der Mannschaft an Reife gewann und seine vormals noch egozentrische Art mehr und mehr einem guten Passspiel wich.„Sir Alex: Ron will win bet“ (manutd.com), 30. Dezember 2006 Darüber hinaus wurde Ronaldo im Verlauf der Saison immer torgefährlicher und trug sich schließlich mit beachtenswerter Regelmäßigkeit in die Torschützenliste ein. Höhepunkt dessen waren drei Ligabegegnungen in der letzten Dezemberwoche, in denen er jeweils doppelt traf. Wie bereits im November wurde er daraufhin zum Spieler des Monats gewählt.„Ronaldo wins monthly award again“ (BBC Sport), 11. Januar 2007 Am vorletzten Spieltag traf Ronaldo entscheidend zum Sieg gegen Manchester City, wodurch er erstmals und Manchester United nach vier Jahren wieder die Meisterschaft gewann. In der Champions League drangen die Red Devils nach der Enttäuschung im Vorjahr bin ins Halbfinale vor. Höhepunkt der Europapokalsaison war das Viertelfinal-Rückspiel im Old Trafford gegen den AS Rom, das United – auch dank zweier Tore von Ronaldo – mit 7:1 für sich entscheiden konnte.„Manchester United überrollt hilflose Roma“ (Kicker.de), 10. April 2007 Nach der Saison wurde Cristiano Ronaldo – mit 17 Toren und 13 Torvorlagen der Topscorer der Liga – von den englischen Fußball-Journalisten, der Spielervereinigung PFA und den englischen Fußballfans als erster Portugiese zu Englands Fußballer des Jahres gewählt. Darüber hinaus sicherte er sich die Auszeichnung des besten Jungprofis der Saison und war somit der erste Spieler in Englands Fußballgeschichte, der alle vier individuellen Auszeichnungen auf einmal abräumen konnte.„Ronaldo secures PFA awards double“ (BBC Sport), 22. April 2007„Ronaldo scoops PFA hat-trick“ (manutd.com), 24. April 2007„Ronaldo is Footballer of the Year“ (CNN.com), 4. Mai 2007 Wie bereits im Jahr zuvor mehrten sich auch gegen Ende der Saison 2006/07 Wechselgerüchte in Verbindung mit der Person von Cristiano Ronaldo. Insbesondere die schlagzeilenträchtige Offerte von Real Madrid in Höhe von angeblich 80 Millionen Euro sorgte für Aufsehen.„Real ready to offer £54m to secure Ronaldo“ (The Guardian), 12. April 2007 Dessen ungeachtet bestätigte Ronaldo im März 2007 die laufenden Vertragsverlängerungsverhandlungen mit Manchester United und unterschrieb am 13. April 2007 einen neuen Fünfjahresvertrag, der ihm mutmaßlich 120.000 Pfund pro Woche einbrachte„Der portugiesische Pele“ (DiePresse.com), 23. April 2007 und den Portugiesen zum bestbezahlten Spieler in der Geschichte von Manchester United machte.„Ferguson lets rip at Madrid after Ronaldo signs £31m deal“ (The Times), 14. April 2007 Saison 2007/08 Zu Beginn der Spielzeit 2007/08 kehrte Ronaldo an seine alte Wirkungsstätte zurück. In der Gruppenphase der Champions League traf er auf seinen ehemaligen Verein Sporting Lissabon. Dabei erzielte er in beiden Aufeinandertreffen den entscheidenden Siegtreffer und erhielt in Lissabon für seine demonstrative Verweigerung einer Jubelgeste stehende Ovationen seines ehemaligen Anhangs.„Sporting Lisbon 0-1 Man Utd“ (BBC Sport), 19. September 2007 Sowohl in dem europäischen Vereinswettbewerb als auch in der Premier League wusste Ronaldo fortwährend durch seine bereits in der Vorsaison gezeigten Torjägerqualitäten zu überzeugen. Im Dezember landete er bei den Wahlen zu Europas Fußballer des Jahres und zum Weltfußballer des Jahres auf dem zweiten bzw. dritten Platz.„Kaká's year capped by Ballon d'Or“ (UEFA.com), 2. Dezember 2007„Ronaldo: Going the right way“ (FIFA.com), 17. Dezember 2007, Am 12. Januar schoss Ronaldo gegen Newcastle United den ersten Hattrick seiner Profikarriere.„Man Utd 6-0 Newcastle“ (BBC Sport), 12. Januar 2008 Eine Woche später egalisierte er im Rahmen eines 2:0-Sieges gegen den FC Reading mit seinem 23. Ligatreffer bereits seine gesamte Pflichtspieltorausbeute der Vorsaison.„Reading 0-2 Man Utd“ (BBC Sport), 19. Januar 2008 Mit zwölf Toren in den letzten zwölf Saisonspielen – darunter ein wichtiger Treffer am entscheidenden letzten Spieltag gegen Wigan Athletic – hatte Ronaldo im Mai großen Verdienst an Manchester Uniteds erfolgreicher Titelverteidigung der englischen Meisterschaft. Am 21. Mai bestritt er mit seiner Mannschaft nach Siegen in der KO-Runde gegen Olympique Lyon, den AS Rom sowie den FC Barcelona das Finale der UEFA Champions League gegen den Ligarivalen FC Chelsea und traf hierbei zum zwischenzeitlichen 1:0. Als das Spiel in die Verlängerung und schließlich ins Elfmeterschießen ging, zeigte Ronaldo Nerven und verschoss. Dennoch konnte Manchester United den Fußball-Krimi am Ende für sich entscheiden und Ronaldo seine bis dahin wohl beste Saison mit dem wichtigsten Titel im europäischen Vereinsfußball krönen.„ManUnited zum Dritten“ (kicker.de), 21. Mai 2008 Im Anschluss an diesen Erfolg erhielt Ronaldo eine Reihe an Auszeichnungen: Für seine Leistungen in der Premier League wurde er sowohl von den Fans als auch von den Journalisten und Spielerkollegen erneut zu Englands Fußballer des Jahres gewählt. Darüber hinaus sicherte er sich mit 31 Treffern in der Premier League den Titel des Torschützenkönigs sowie den Goldenen Schuh als bester Torschütze Europas. Mit acht Treffern ferner Torschützenkönig der Champions League, wurde Ronaldo von der UEFA zudem zum besten Spieler der vergangenen Saison gekürt. Wettbewerbsübergreifend schoss er in der Spielzeit 2007/08 in 49 Spielen insgesamt 42 Tore. Damit hätte Ronaldo beinahe den internen Vereinsrekord von Manchester United eingestellt, der 1964 mit 46 Toren von Denis Law aufgestellt wurde. Saison 2008/09 miniatur|Cristiano Ronaldo, Februar 2009 Da er sich auf Grund andauernder Schmerzen im rechten Sprunggelenk nach der Europameisterschaft zu einem operativen Eingriff entschieden hatte, war Ronaldo zu Beginn der Saison 2008/09 zum Zuschauen verurteilt.„Cristiano Ronaldo operiert“ (kicker.de), 7. Juli 2008 Mitte September konnte er dann wieder ins Spielgeschehen eingreifen. Im November führte er Manchester United mit zwei Freistoßtoren gegen Stoke City zu einem 5:0-Erfolg, wobei er sein 100. Pflichtspieltor für den englischen Klub erzielte.„Ronaldo scores 100th goal for Manchester United“ (Telegraph.co.uk), 15. November 2008 Im Dezember gewann er die Wahl zu Europas Fußballer des Jahres 2008„Ballon d'Or crowns Ronaldo's golden year“ (UEFA.com), 3. Dezember 2008 und sicherte sich mit seiner Mannschaft den Gewinn der FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft. Die Krönung folgte am 12. Januar 2009 in Zürich, als Ronaldo von der FIFA zum Weltfußballer des Jahres gekürt wurde.„Ronaldo takes first award“ (FIFA.com), 12. Januar 2009 Im März gewann Ronaldo mit Manchester United das Finale um den englischen Ligapokal gegen die Tottenham Hotspurs. Hierbei traf der Portugiese im spielentscheidenden Elfmeterschießen. Anfang April erzielte er beim 3:2-Sieg über Aston Villa mit den Saisontreffern 14 und 15 seinen 20. Doppelpack in der Premier League. Im Viertelfinale der UEFA Champions League schoss er sein Team gegen den FC Porto mit einem Tor aus über 35 Metern, für das ihm am Jahresende der Puskás-Preis der FIFA verliehen wurde, sehenswert in die nächste Runde.„Ronaldo erlegt Porto“ (kicker.de), 15. April 2009 Auch im Halbfinale gegen den FC Arsenal trug Ronaldo mit zwei Toren sowie einer Torvorlage als Matchwinner dazu bei, dass Manchester United wie im Vorjahr das Finale des Wettbewerbs erreichte.„ManUnited löst das Ticket nach Rom“ (kicker.de), 5. Mai 2009 Hier hätten Ronaldo & Co Geschichte schreiben und als erstes Team die Champions League verteidigen können, wäre das Finale nicht mit 0:2 gegen den FC Barcelona verloren gegangen. Trösten durfte sich Ronaldo mit dem dritten englischen Meistertitel in Folge. Die ganze Spielzeit betrachtet, konnte Ronaldo nur selten an die Leistungen der Vorsaison anknüpfen. Insgesamt erzielte er 26 Pflichtspieltore, davon 18 in der Premier League. Den Titel des Torschützenkönigs entriss ihm am Ende der Franzose Nicolas Anelka (19), nachdem Alex Ferguson seinen Spieler auf Grund des anstehenden Champions League-Finals am letzten Spieltag geschont hatte. Das verlorene Finale der Königsklasse war für den Portugiesen auch deshalb eine Enttäuschung, da man es im Vorfeld lautstark zum Duell der weltbesten Fußballer erklärt hatte„Europa sucht den Superstar“ (kicker.de), 27. Mai 2009 – Cristiano Ronaldo und Lionel Messi – und letztlich der Argentinier als Sieger und Torschütze daraus hervorging.„Messi ist der Beste“ (kicker.de), 28. Mai 2009 Nach dem Finale zog Ronaldo in einem Interview den Unmut der Fans auf sich, indem er den bereits in den Vorjahren viel diskutierten Wechsel zu Real Madrid im Sommer nicht mehr gänzlich ausschließen wollte.„Look into my eyes... I’m off“ (TheSun.co.uk), 29. Mai 2009 Real Madrid Der Rekordwechsel Am 11. Juni 2009 gab Manchester United bekannt, dass ein Angebot von Real Madrid für Cristiano Ronaldo über 80 Millionen Pfund Sterling (94 Millionen Euro) angenommen wurde.„Ronaldo bid accepted“ (manutd.com), 11. Juni 2009 Diese Transfersumme übertraf den bis dahin geltenden Rekorderlös für Zinédine Zidane deutlich und sorgte vielerorts für Diskussionen.„Kein Spieler ist 94 Millionen Euro wert“ (sueddeutsche.de), 11. Juni 2009 Verteidigt wurde die madrilenische Zahlungsbereitschaft von FIFA-Präsident Sepp Blatter, der Ronaldo in diesem Zusammenhang als „Picasso des Fußballs“ bezeichnete.„Ronaldo is footie's Picasso“ (TheSun.co.uk), 12. Juni 2009„Blatter backs Real Madrid's 'Picasso' deal“ (DailyMail.co.uk), 13. Juni 2009 Ronaldo selbst deklarierte die Transfersumme ebenfalls als „gerechtfertigt“.„Ronaldo: I'm worth £80m“ (FIFA.com), 4. Juli 2009 Am 23. Juni berichtete die spanische Sporttageszeitung Marca, dass Real Madrid die Ablösesumme seines zukünftigen Spielers auf eine Milliarde Euro festgesetzt habe,„La cláusula de Cristiano es de 1.000 kilos“ (Marca.com), 23. Juni 2009 während das Konkurrenz-Blatt As von 200 Millionen Euro sprach.„Cristiano: cláusula récord de 200 millones“ (as.com), 22. Juni 2009 Drei Tage später gab Real Madrid die Unterzeichnung des Transfervertrages mit Manchester United bekannt.„Real Madrid and Manchester United seal the transfer of Cristiano Ronaldo“ (realmadrid.com), 26. Juni 2009 Am 6. Juli 2009 wurde Ronaldo vor über 80.000 Zuschauern offiziell im Santiago-Bernabéu-Stadion vorgestellt. Damit übertraf der Portugiese die bisherige Bestmarke von knapp 75.000 Fans, welche 1984 anlässlich der Vorstellung von Diego Maradona das Stadion des SSC Neapel aufgesucht hatten.„Cristiano Ronaldo welcomed by 80,000 fans“ (TheGuardian.co.uk), 6. Juli 2009„Ronaldo-Mania in Madrid“ (kicker.de), 6. Juli 2009 Im Rahmen der Veranstaltung wurde enthüllt, dass Ronaldo künftig das Trikot mit der Nummer 9 tragen sollte.„Cristiano to wear the number 9“ (realmadrid.com), 6. Juli 2009 Saison 2009/10 miniatur|Cristiano Ronaldo im Laufduell mit [[Diego Forlán vom Stadtrivalen Atlético Madrid]] Bei den Madrilenen gelang Ronaldo ein Rekordstart. Als erster Neuzugang der Vereinsgeschichte schoss er an den ersten vier Spieltagen der Saison 2009/10 jeweils mindestens ein Tor.„Cristiano makes Real Madrid history“ (realmadrid.com), 23. September 2009 Auch auf internationaler Ebene stellte er seine Torjägerqualitäten unter Beweis: In seinen ersten beiden Champions League-Partien für seinen neuen Verein erzielte er jeweils einen Doppelpack. Mit neun Toren aus sieben Spielen reiste Ronaldo im Oktober angeschlagen zur Nationalmannschaft.„Ronaldo strikes twice as Real Madrid beat Marseille“ (TheGuardian.co.uk), 30. September 2009 Daraufhin zog er sich in einem Länderspiel gegen Ungarn eine Verletzung am rechten Knöchel zu, in deren Folge er eineinhalb Monate pausieren musste.„Zwangspause für Fußball-Star“ (n-tv.de), 12. Oktober 2009 Ohne Ronaldo gewann das bis dahin in allen Spielen siegreich gebliebene Real Madrid nur eine der folgenden fünf Partien und verlor folgerichtig die Tabellenführung.„Real verliert erstmals“ (kicker.de), 4. Oktober 2009„Ohne Ronaldo geht es nicht“ (n-tv.de), 25. Oktober 2009 Im Anschluss an seine unfreiwillige Pause setzte Ronaldo wieder da an, wo er aufgehört hatte und stockte kontinuierlich sein Torekonto auf. Im Dezember belegte er bei den Wahlen zu Europas Fußballer des Jahres und zum Weltfußballer des Jahres jeweils den zweiten Rang. Im März übernahm er mit seinem Verein erstmals seit November wieder die Tabellenführung in der spanischen Liga.„Madrid und Montpellier für späte Treffer belohnt“ (UEFA.com), 7. März 2010 Ebenfalls im März folgte jedoch auch das frühe Aus im Achtelfinale der Königsklasse gegen Olympique Lyon, obgleich Ronaldo nach der 0:1-Niederlage in Lyon im Rückspiel ein frühes Tor gelungen war.„Pjanic trifft Real mitten ins Herz“ (kicker.de), 10. März 2010 Mit sieben Toren in sechs Champions League-Spielen verließ er die internationale Bühne als effektivster Torjäger des Wettbewerbs.„Mit Betäubungsmitteln gegen die Feigheit“ (Welt.de), 12. März 2010 Auf nationaler Ebene hielt er sich mit Real Madrid durch zwölf Siege in Folge bis April an der Tabellenspitze. Dann allerdings verlor er mit seinem Team am 31. Spieltag zuhause – bis dato war Real Madrid in allen 15 Heimspielen siegreich geblieben – gegen den FC Barcelona und fand sich für den Rest der Spielzeit in der Verfolgerrolle wieder. In den letzten sieben Partien der Saison schoss Ronaldo acht Tore. Da der Konkurrent aus Katalonien jedoch keine Punkte mehr abgab, endete die erste Spielzeit in Madrid – trotz der mit 96 gesammelten Punkten besten Saison der Vereinsgeschichte – ohne Titelgewinn. Ungeachtet dessen hatte Real Madrid mit 102 erzielten Toren die beste Offensive der Liga gestellt. Ronaldo selbst waren in 35 Pflichtspielen 33 Tore gelungen. Mit seinem Teamkollegen Gonzalo Higuaín hatte er das erfolgreichste Offensiv-Duo in der Vereinsgeschichte von Real Madrid gebildet.„New entry in record book“ (realmadrid.com), 6. Mai 2010 Saison 2010/11 In der Saison 2010/11 lief Ronaldo – infolge von Ráuls Wechsel zum FC Schalke 04 – unter Trainer José Mourinho wieder mit der Trikotnummer 7 auf. miniatur|Cristiano Ronaldo, März 2011 Die Spielzeit begann für Ronaldo verglichen zum Vorjahr schleppend. Erst am vierten Spieltag traf er per Elfmeter zum ersten Saisontor. Anschließend präsentierte sich Ronaldo aber in bestechender Form. Gegen Racing Santander schoss er am 23. Oktober 2010 erstmals in seiner Karriere vier Tore in einem Spiel.„Ronaldo schenkt Santander vier Treffer ein“ (kicker.de), 25. Oktober 2010 Im gesamten Monat Oktober erzielte er wettbewerbsübergreifend elf Tore in fünf Spielen. Am Ende der Hinrunde führte Ronaldo mit 22 Toren in 19 Spielen deutlich die Torschützenliste der Primera División an und stellte den Hinrundenrekord von César aus der Saison 1950/51 ein.„Ronaldo is all-time top scorer in first leg of La Liga“ (realmadrid.com), 25. Januar 2012 Darüber hinaus brach Ronaldo einen weiteren Vereinsrekord, indem er nach nur 51 Ligaspielen die 50-Tore-Marke knackte und Vereinslegenden wie Ferenc Puskás (54 Spiele), Alfredo Di Stéfano (56) und Pahiño (57) hinter sich ließ.„Ronaldo makes Real Madrid history“ (realmadrid.com), 6. Februar 2011 Sein bis dato wohl wichtigstes Tor für Real Madrid erzielte Ronaldo am 20. April 2011. Im Finale der Copa del Rey traf er mit seinem Team auf den FC Barcelona, entschied die Partie mit einem Kopfballtor in der Verlängerung und gewann mit den Königlichen den ersten Titel.„Ronaldo köpft die Königlichen zum Königspokal“ (kicker.de), 20. April 2011 Mit seinem insgesamt 42. Saisontor egalisierte Ronaldo dabei seinen Bestwert aus der Spielzeit 2007/08.„La noche soñada por Cristiano Ronaldo“ (Marca.com), 21. April 2011 Für Real Madrid war der Sieg im Finale gleichbedeutend mit dem ersten Pokaltriumph seit 18 Jahren.„Report: Barcelona 0-1 Real Madrid“ (realmadrid.com), 20. April 2011 Anfang Mai schied Ronaldo mit seinem Team im Halbfinale der Champions League gegen den FC Barcelona aus. Auf Grund einer Reihe strittiger Schiedsrichterentscheidungen sprach er anschließend von einer „Mission Impossible“ sowie einer bevorzugten Behandlung der Katalanen durch die UEFA.„Mission Impossible: Real wittert wieder Betrug“ (Sport1.de), 4. Mai 2011 Am 15. Mai schoss Ronaldo zwei Freistoßtore gegen den FC Villarreal und brach damit den Torrekord der Primera División von 38 Saisontoren, der in der Saison 1950/51 von Telmo Zarra aufgestellt und in der Saison 1989/90 von Hugo Sánchez egalisiert worden war.„CR39, Pichichi y Bota de Oro“ (Marca.com), 16. Mai 2011„Rekord: Ronaldo erzielt 39. Saisontor“ (Focus.de), 15. Mai 2011 Mit neun Toren in drei aufeinanderfolgenden Ligaspielen stellte Ronaldo in dieser Partie zudem einen weiteren Vereinsrekord auf und den Ligarekord ein.„Another Real record falls for Cristiano“ (realmadrid.com), 19. Mai 2011 Am Saisonende belegte er mit seiner Mannschaft in der Meisterschaft den zweiten Platz. Im Verlauf der Rückrunde schoss Ronaldo insgesamt achtzehn weitere Ligatore, davon elf in den letzten vier Spielen der Saison. Auf diese Weise stellte der Portugiese erneut eine Reihe neuer Bestmarken auf. Mit 41 Treffern in 34 Ligaspielen gewann Ronaldo mit großem Vorsprung die Pichichi-Trophäe und erreichte als erster Spieler in der 80-jährigen Geschichte der Primera División die 40-Tore-Marke.„Madrid 102, Cristiano Ronaldo 41“ (realmadrid.de), 21. Mai 2011 Überdies wurde er mit der höchsten Punktzahl seit Einführung der Punkteregelung zum zweiten Mal mit dem Goldenen Schuh der UEFA ausgezeichnet.„Ronaldo wins Golden Boot 2011“ (realmadrid.com), 23. Mai 2011 Kein anderer Spieler zuvor hatte diesen in zwei unterschiedlichen Ligen gewinnen können. Gleich sechsmal schoss Ronaldo in der Spielzeit 2010/11 drei oder mehr Tore in einem Ligaspiel und knackte somit den Ligarekord von Isidro Lángara (1935/36) und Romário (1993/94).„Cristiano the scoring king“ (realmadrid.com), 13. Mai 2011 Auch stellte Ronaldo einen Rekord für die beste Torquote innerhalb einer Spielzeit auf: Im Schnitt erzielte er alle 70,7 Minuten ein Tor.„CR7 acaba con 41 goles, un tanto cada 70,7 minutos“ (Marca.com), 21. Mai 2011 Mit insgesamt 53 Toren in 54 Pflichtspielen übertraf Ronaldo außerdem den 51 Jahre alten Vereinsrekord von Ferenc Puskás, dem einst 47 Tore in einer Saison gelungen waren.„Real's single season top scorer“ (realmadrid.com), 11. Mai 2011 Am Ende der Saison standen für Ronaldo 86 Tore nach 89 Pflichtspielen für Real Madrid zu Buche, davon 66 Tore in 63 Ligaspielen. Damit sicherte er sich nach nur zwei Spielzeiten in Madrid einen Platz in den Top 20 der erfolgreichsten Torschützen der Vereinsgeschichte.„Ronaldo joins Madrid's 20 all time top scorers“ (realmadrid.com), 17. Juni 2011 Saison 2011/12 miniatur|Cristiano Ronaldo, Oktober 2011 Die Spielzeit 2011/12 eröffnete Ronaldo im August mit einem Hattrick gegen Real Saragossa. Mit saisonübergreifend 14 Toren in fünf Spielen sorgte er für einen weiteren Ligarekord.„Ronaldo scores 14 goals in five games“ (realmadrid.com), 31. August 2011 Anfang November schoss er in der Gruppenphase der Champions League gegen Olympique Lyon sein 100. Tor im 105. Pflichtspiel für Real Madrid.„Ronaldo scores 100th goal with Real Madrid“ (realmadrid.com), 2. November 2011 Die Hinrunde der Liga schloss Ronaldo mit 23 Toren in 19 Spielen ab. Damit übertraf er die Rekordmarke von 22 Toren, die er seit dem Vorjahr gemeinsam mit dem Spanier César gehalten hatte.„Ronaldo is all-time top scorer in first leg of La Liga“ (realmadrid.com), 25. Januar 2012 Am 24. März 2012 schoss Ronaldo gegen Real Sociedad im 92. Spiel sein 100. Tor in der Primera División und brach damit den Ligarekord von Ferenc Puskás, der diese Marke zuvor als Schnellster in 105 Spielen erreicht hatte.Ronaldo is fastest La Liga player to 100 goals (BBC Sport), 24. März 2012 Mit nunmehr 131 Toren in 131 Pflichtspielen für Real Madrid zog Ronaldo zudem in die Top 10 der erfolgreichsten Torschützen der Vereinsgeschichte ein.Cristiano Ronaldo marcó su gol número 101 en la Liga (as.com), 24. März 2012Ronaldo scores 101 goals in La Liga (realmadrid.com), 24. März 2012 Im Laufe der Rückrunde schoss Ronaldo weitere 23 Ligatore. Mit insgesamt 46 Toren in der Primera División war er der erste Spieler, der in zwei aufeinanderfolgenden La Liga-Spielzeiten über 40 Tore schoss. Die Hälfte seiner 46 Tore erzielte Ronaldo in Auswärtsspielen und stellte damit einen weiteren Rekord auf.Insaciable Cristiano (Marca.com), 12. April 2012All-time top scorer on the road in one La Liga season (realmadrid.com), 19. April 2012 Ferner gelang ihm als erster Spieler in der Geschichte der Primera División das Kunststück, innerhalb einer Saison gegen jede Mannschaft der spanischen Liga mindestens ein Tor zu erzielen.Nadie se le resiste a CR7 (Marca.com), 13. Mai 2012 Er erwies sich dabei während der gesamten Spielzeit als „unbestreitbarer Anführer“La Plantilla Uno a Uno (Marca.com), Mai 2012 seiner Mannschaft, kam als einziger Spieler im Kader in sämtlichen Ligapartien zum Einsatz und führte den Verein nach drei Jahren mit einem neuen Punkte- und Torrekord erstmals wieder zur spanischen Meisterschaft.La Liga de Cristiano (Marca.com), 3. Mai 2012Cristiano, el indiscutible mejor jugador del Madrid (as.com), 6. Mai 2012 Mit seinen Toren und Vorlagen war er an insgesamt 58 Treffern beteiligt und wie in den beiden Vorjahren hauptverantwortlich dafür, dass Real Madrid die beste Offensive der Liga stellte. Mit weiteren zehn Toren in der Champions League, aus welcher Real Madrid im Halbfinale gegen den FC Bayern ausschied,FCB nach Krima im Bernabéu im Finale (kicker.de), 25. April 2012 sowie vier Toren im spanischen Pokal bzw. Supercup kam Ronaldo in 55 Pflichtspielen auf insgesamt 60 Tore. Damit verbesserte er den eigenen Vereinsrekord aus dem Vorjahr.CR7 becomes top scoring Madridista in one season (realmadrid.com), 23. April 2012 In seinen ersten drei Jahren bei Real Madrid erzielte Ronaldo in 144 Pflichtspielen 146 Tore, davon 112 Tore in 101 Ligaspielen. In der Nationalmannschaft miniatur|Cristiano Ronaldo im Nationaltrikot Cristiano Ronaldo hatte bereits im Jahre 2002 für die Auswahl Portugals bei der U-17-Europameisterschaft gespielt und war zudem Bestandteil der U-20- und U-21-Nationalmannschaft. Am 20. August 2003 debütierte er in der A-Nationalmannschaft als Einwechselspieler in der zweiten Halbzeit der Partie gegen Kasachstan. Während der Euro 2004 im eigenen Land war er der jüngste Spieler im Team und schoss im Eröffnungsspiel gegen Griechenland ein Tor bei der 1:2-Niederlage sowie im Halbfinale gegen die Niederlande einen Treffer zum 2:1-Sieg. Obwohl er mit dem portugiesischen Team im Finale dem Eröffnungsspielgegner Griechenland mit 0:1 unterlag und nur Vize-Europameister wurde, hatte er sich mit seiner Leistung in die „Mannschaft des Turniers“ gespielt. Weiterhin nahm er an den Olympischen Spielen 2004 in Athen teil, kam dort in den Spielen gegen den Irak (2:4) und Marokko (2:1) zum Einsatz und schied trotz eines Treffers gegen die Nordafrikaner nach einer weiteren 2:4-Niederlage gegen Costa Rica mit seinem Team bereits in der Vorrunde aus. Während der Qualifikation zur WM 2006 in Deutschland war Ronaldo mit sieben Treffern der viertbeste Torschütze in der UEFA-Zone. Im Weltmeisterschaftsturnier selbst erzielte er gegen den Iran per Elfmeter sein erstes Tor bei einer Weltmeisterschaftsendrunde.„Match Report: Portugal vs Iran“ (FIFA.com), 17. Juni 2006 Im Achtelfinale gegen die Niederlande schied er nach einem Zweikampf gegen Khalid Boulahrouz verletzt aus, kehrte im Anschluss an den 1:0-Sieg jedoch in der Runde der letzten acht Mannschaften gegen England zurück.„Match Report: Portugal vs Netherlands“ (FIFA.com), 25. Juni 2006 Dort verwandelte er entscheidend im Elfmeterschießen„Match Report: England vs Portugal“ (FIFA.com), 1. Juli 2006 und zog mit seinem Team ins Halbfinale ein, nachdem Portugal zuvor aufgrund einer roten Karte für Ronaldos United-Mannschaftskamerad Wayne Rooney in Überzahl gespielt hatte. Besondere Brisanz hatte diese Hinausstellung, da Ronaldo nach Rooneys Tätlichkeit an Ricardo Carvalho wegen angeblicher Beeinflussung des Schiedsrichters ein unsportliches Verhalten attestiert wurde.„Rooney's dismissal stuns England“ (BBC Sport), 1. Juli 2006 Dies führte dazu, dass sich Ronaldo auch noch nach dem Turnier bei seiner Rückkehr nach Manchester weitgehenden Anfeindungen aus den britischen Boulevardmedien konfrontiert sah.„Give Ron one in the eye“ (TheSun.co.uk), 3. Juli 2006 Die Weltmeisterschaft selbst beendete Ronaldo nach zwei Niederlagen gegen Frankreich (0:1) und Deutschland (1:3) auf dem vierten Platz. Bei der Wahl zum besten Jungspieler des Turniers gehörte Ronaldo zu den fünf nominierten Akteuren und unterlag anschließend dem deutschen Stürmer Lukas Podolski. Auch hier wirkte sich das angeblich unsportliche Verhalten des Portugiesen negativ auf seine Wahlchancen aus; die zuständige FIFA-Kommission bezeichnete eine gewisse „Anständigkeit“ als Kriterium bei der Entscheidungsfindung.„Podolski beats Ronaldo to award“ (BBC Sport), 7. Juli 2006 thumb|Ronaldo im Spiel gegen [[Brasilianische Fußballnationalmannschaft|Brasilien am 6. Februar 2007]] Am 6. Februar 2007, einen Tag nach seinem 22. Geburtstag, führte Cristiano Ronaldo Portugal erstmals als Kapitän aufs Spielfeld. Anlass war ein Freundschaftsspiel gegen Brasilien. Mit der Ernennung kam Portugals Trainer Luiz Felipe Scolari einem ausdrücklichen Wunsch des portugiesischen Verbandspräsidenten Carlos Silva nach, der zwei Tage zuvor verstorben war. Für eine permanente Übernahme des Kapitänsamtes war Ronaldo laut Scolari jedoch noch zu jung. Zur erfolgreichen Qualifikation für die EM 2008 steuerte Ronaldo erneut insgesamt acht Treffer bei. Während des Turniers qualifizierte sich Portugal als Gruppenerster souverän für das Viertelfinale. Hier verloren die Portugiesen jedoch mit 2:3 gegen Deutschland und mussten vorzeitig die Heimreise antreten. Seinen einzigen Turniertreffer erzielte Ronaldo im Gruppenspiel gegen Tschechien. Nach der Europameisterschaft wurde Ronaldo vom neuen portugiesischen Nationaltrainer, Carlos Queiroz, zum Mannschaftskapitän ernannt, um die Portugiesen zur Weltmeisterschaft 2010 zu führen. Nach durchwachsenen Qualifikationsspielen erreichte man letztlich allerdings nur mit Mühe einen Relegationsplatz. In den Entscheidungsspielen gegen Bosnien-Herzegowina fiel Ronaldo verletzungsbedingt aus. Während des Turniers konnte Ronaldo seine Klasse nur selten unter Beweis stellen. Seinen einzigen Turniertreffer schoss er im Rahmen eines 7:0-Kantersieges gegen Nordkorea. Von der FIFA wurde Ronaldo nach allen drei Gruppenbegegnungen jeweils zum „Spieler des Spiels“ ernannt. Im Achtelfinale unterlag Portugal dann jedoch mit 0:1 gegen den späteren Turniersieger Spanien. Daraufhin musste sich Ronaldo für seine Leistungen von Medien und Fans gleichsam harte Kritik gefallen lassen.WM-Aus von Cristiano Ronaldo: Eine Enttäuschung auf und neben dem Platz (Stern.de), 30. Juni 2010 In die Qualifikation zur EM 2012 startete Portugal ohne Ronaldo, der an einer Knöchelverletzung laborierte, mit einem Remis gegen Zypern und einer Niederlage gegen Norwegen, woraufhin Carlos Queiroz entlassen wurde.Portugal-Coach Queiroz gefeuert (Welt.de), 9. September 2010 Unter dem neuen Nationaltrainer Paulo Bento absolvierte Ronaldo anschließend sämtliche noch ausstehenden Qualifikationsspiele und trug mit fünf Toren in sechs Spielen maßgeblich dazu bei, dass sich Portugal trotz des verpatzten Starts die Teilnahme an den Relegationsspielen sicherte. In den Entscheidungsspielen – erneut gegen Bosnien-Herzegowina – führte Ronaldo seine Farben nach einem torlosen Hinspiel mit zwei Toren zu einem 6:2-Erfolg im Rückspiel und somit zur Europameisterschaft.Ronaldo glänzt für Portugal (sueddeutsche.de), 16. November 2011 Ronaldo wurde von Paulo Bento schließlich auch in den portugiesischen Kader für die Euro 2012 in Polen und der Ukraine berufen. Erfolge/Titel Als Nationalspieler * Europameisterschafts-Zweiter: 2004 * Weltmeisterschafts-Vierter: 2006 Mit dem Verein * Englischer Meister: 2007, 2008, 2009 * Englischer Pokalsieger: 2004 * Englischer Ligapokalsieger: 2006, 2009 * Englischer Supercupsieger: 2007 * Spanischer Meister: 2012 * Spanischer Pokalsieger: 2011 * UEFA Champions League: 2008 * FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft: 2008 Auszeichnungen * Weltfußballer des Jahres: 2008 * Europas Fußballer des Jahres: 2008 * Englands Fußballer des Jahres: 2008 (in drei Kategorien) ** Football Writers' Association Footballer of the Year (Journalistenwahl) ** PFA Players' Player of the Year (Wahl der Spielergewerkschaft PFA) ** PFA Fans' Player of the Year (Wahl der britischen Fußballanhänger) * Englands Fußballer des Jahres: 2007 (in vier Kategorien) ** Football Writers' Association Footballer of the Year (Journalistenwahl) ** PFA Players' Player of the Year (Wahl der Spielergewerkschaft PFA) ** PFA Young Player of the Year (Wahl der PFA zum besten Jungprofi unter 23 Jahren) ** PFA Fans' Player of the Year (Wahl der britischen Fußballanhänger) * Englands Fußballer des Monats: November 2006, Dezember 2006, Januar 2008, März 2008 * PFA Team of the Year: 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 * Portugals Fußballer des Jahres (im Ausland): 2007, 2008, 2009, 2011 * Portugiesische Sportpersönlichkeit: 2006 * UEFA Team of the Year: 2004, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011 * UEFA Fußballer des Jahres: 2008 * UEFA Stürmer des Jahres: 2008 * UEFA All-Star-Team der Europameisterschaft: 2004 * Silberner Ball der FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft: 2008 * FIFPro Special Jungspieler des Jahres: 2005, 2006 * FIFPro Weltfußballer des Jahres: 2008 * FIFA/FIFPro World XI: 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011 * World Soccer Spieler des Jahres: 2008 * Sir Matt Busby Spieler des Jahres: 2004, 2007, 2008 * Trofeo Bravo: 2004 * Onze d'Or: 2008 * FIFA Puskás-Preis: 2009 * Trofeo Alfredo Di Stéfano: 2012 Torschützenkönig * Premier League: 2008 * Primera División: 2011 * Copa del Rey: 2011 * UEFA Champions League: 2008 * Goldener Schuh (UEFA): 2008, 2011 Orden * 2004: Offizier des Ordens des Infanten Dom Henrique * 2006: Ehrenmedaille des Ordens unserer lieben Frau Spielweise miniatur|Cristiano Ronaldo, März 2009 Ronaldo ist ein beidfüßiger Spieler, erreicht also mit beiden Füßen eine in etwa gleiche Schusshärte und -präzision. Er kann in der Offensive sowohl auf dem linken wie auch auf dem rechten Flügel oder im Angriffszentrum eingesetzt werden. Diese Vielseitigkeit erlaubt ein taktisches Wechselspiel auf beiden Außenseiten mit einem Mitspieler auf dem anderen Flügel.„This is United's season“ (TheGuardian.co.uk), 26. November 2006 Als große Stärke gilt vor allem seine außergewöhnlich gute Technik. Neben seinem Markenzeichen, dem mehrfachen „Übersteiger“, hat sich Ronaldo ein weitreichendes Repertoire an Offensivtricks und Finten angeeignet, das ihn beim Gegner zu einem der am meisten gefürchteten Flügelspieler in der Premier League gemacht hat.„Spielerprofil: Cristiano Ronaldo“ (ESPN Soccernet) Durch seine hohe Antrittsschnelligkeit ist er zudem häufig in Sprintduellen gegen die Verteidigung erfolgreich, wobei er diese sowohl in Laufduellen auf dem Flügel oder beim Zug in die Mitte demonstriert. Aufgrund des harten Schusses ist er von außerhalb des Strafraums ebenso torgefährlich wie innerhalb des 16-Meter-Raums. Eine Reihe von Kopfballtoren demonstriert zudem, dass er auch in diesem – von Flügelspielern zumeist etwas vernachlässigten – Bereich über Stärken verfügt. Darüber hinaus zeichnet er sich als überdurchschnittlich guter Freistoßschütze aus, wobei er mit seinen Freistößen vor allem aufgrund eines hohen Effets und einer individuellen Flugkurve gegnerische Torhüter vor schwierige Aufgaben stellt.Der Spiegel, Ausgabe 2, 2010: „Ronaldos Schusskunst“, Seite 129 (Onlineversion) Insgesamt kann Ronaldos Spielweise vielleicht am besten als Mischung aus dem klassischen Flügelspieler früherer Tage und einem torgefährlichen Stürmer moderner Prägung beschrieben werden.„Fergie tackles Ronaldo burn-out fears“ (DailyMail.co.uk), 23. April 2007 Für Kontroversen sorgte Ronaldo häufiger dadurch, dass ihm ein Hang zu „Schwalben“ – also dem Vortäuschen eines gegnerischen Fouls durch theatralisches Verhalten – nachgesagt wurde.„Ronaldo antics enrage Southgate“ (BBC Sport), 3. Dezember 2006„Diving row reopens FA debate“ (TheGuardian.co.uk), 6. Februar 2007 Ebenfalls als problematisch wird sein zeitweise unkontrolliertes Temperament angesehen.„Ronaldo ban after finger gesture“ (BBC Sport), 3. Februar 2006 Sonstiges Ronaldos Vater, José Dinis Aveiro, starb im September 2005 im Alter von 51 Jahren auf Grund jahrelangen Alkoholkonsums an Leber- und Nierenversagen.„Ronaldo: Das Kind in der Fremde“ (Stern.de), 24. Mai 2006 Ronaldo selbst gibt an, aus diesem Grund keinen Alkohol zu trinken. Als verschiedene Boulevardmedien im Juli 2008 konträre Behauptungen aufstellten, erhielt der Portugiese vor Gericht hohe Schadensersatzzahlungen zugesprochen.„Ronaldo accepts libel payout“ (BBC.co.uk), 8. November 2010 Ronaldos ältere Schwester Liliana Cátia ist unter dem Künstlernamen Ronalda eine in Portugal bekannte Sängerin.„Ronaldo: The best since Best?“ (TheIndependent.co.uk), 14. April 2007 Gemeinsam mit seinen Schwestern betreibt Ronaldo in Portugal zwei Modeboutiquen namens „CR7“.„Ronaldo's boutique“ (DailyMail.co.uk), 7. Oktober 2008 Am 5. Oktober 2007 veröffentlichte Ronaldo das Buch Moments über seine bisherige Karriere. Allerdings betonte er, dass es sich bei diesem nicht um eine Autobiografie handle.„Moments: Cristiano Ronaldo“ (ESPN Soccernet), 13. November 2007 Cristiano Ronaldo repräsentiert seit 2010 als Model die Modemarke Armani.„Cristiano Ronaldo ist der neue David Beckham“. (Welt.de), 15. Januar 2010 Am 4. Juli 2010 gab Ronaldo via Facebook und Twitter bekannt, Vater eines Sohnes geworden zu sein und für diesen die alleinige Vormundschaft übernommen zu haben. Über die Identität der Mutter wahrte der Portugiese im Zuge seines Rechts auf Privatsphäre Stillschweigen.„Ronaldo feiert seinen Sohn“ (Spiegel.de), 4. Juli 2010 Literatur * Markus Alexander: Cristiano Ronaldo – Der neue Fußballgott. Baltic Sea Press, Rostock 2009. * Luca Caioli: Ronaldo – The Obsession for Perfection. Corinthian Books, 2012. (englisch) Weblinks * Statistische Daten der Soccerbase * * Offizielle Website * Spielerprofil von realmadrid.de (deutsch) Einzelnachweise Nicolas Anelka |AMT2=Torschützenkönig der Premier League |ZEIT2=2007/08 |VORGÄNGER3= Lionel Messi |NACHFOLGER3= Lionel Messi |AMT3=Torschützenkönig der Primera División |ZEIT3=2010/11 |VORGÄNGER4= Francesco Totti Lionel Messi |NACHFOLGER4= Diego Forlán Lionel Messi |AMT4=Gewinner des Goldenen Schuhs der UEFA |ZEIT4=2007/08 2010/11 |VORGÄNGER5= Luis Suárez |NACHFOLGER5= – |AMT5= Erfolgreichster Torjäger Europas |ZEIT5=2010/11 |VORGÄNGER6= Kaká |NACHFOLGER6= Lionel Messi |AMT6=Europas Fußballer des Jahres |ZEIT6=2008 |VORGÄNGER7= [[Kaká]] |NACHFOLGER7= Lionel Messi |AMT7=Weltfußballer des Jahres |ZEIT7=2008 }} Kategorie:Fußballnationalspieler (Portugal) Kategorie:Olympiateilnehmer (Portugal) Kategorie:Weltfußballer des Jahres Kategorie:Europas Fußballer des Jahres Kategorie:Englischer Meister (Fußball) Kategorie:Spanischer Meister (Fußball) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens des Infanten Dom Henrique (Offizier) Kategorie:Geboren 1985 Kategorie:Mann